Ambivalent
by cocoa-latte
Summary: When a Weasley crosses a Malfoy, never is love suppose to flourish. One can deny love, but one can never really deny the chemistry between two. GinnyDraco with some side pairings.
1. Chapter one

Ambivalent  
Chapter one  
By cocoa-latte..  
.  
.  
.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. J.K Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter one. 

Draco Malfoy sat rigidly at the back of his History of Magic class, listening to Professor Binns drone on about the Confederation of House elves in 1542. He gripped his quill tightly onto an already generously filled piece of parchment. He snorted, '_Filled with useless notes. Who even cares about all this?'_

His usually gleaming grey eyes were dull as they bore into the red-head that sat in front of him. He was taking History of Magic with _Gryffindors_, but even worse, with a Weasley. He sneered at her.

Draco had finished with his notes; more like filled the piece of parchment up. His hands had enough with writing. They were already aching and it was still morning. He sat still while drumming his fingers on the table. He was pleased as a few students turned around and looked at him, clearly annoyed.

The scratching of the quill eventually died down.

Professor Binns looked around the room in his usual manner. "Done?" he asked briskly.

There was the standard "Yes, Professor Binns" that chorused throughout the room dully.

"Good, good," said the ghost airily, "I want half-a-roll of parchment on the Confederation of House elves handed in to me for next day." He dismissed them with a wave of his hands.

Draco sighed as he walked back to his private prefect room to drop of his books. He sneered at some third years, who gave him a frightened look and scurried off the other direction. He was nearing the dungeons now. He stopped by a stretch of a bare, damp stone wall. He muttered the password, "mudblood," and a large concealed door in the wall slid opened.

The room was large, with a rich shade of green on the walls. Silver fabric hung from the ceiling, giving the room a definite Slytherin feeling. He hastily dropped his books onto his desk and left the room swiftly.

Draco headed towards the Great Hall. It was now lunch. He sat down on the long wooden Slytherin table. He helped himself to some salad, chicken, and pumpkin juice. He noticed a first-year reading today's daily prophet. He felt foolish for leaving his in his room.

He glared at the first-year. "Pass it," he said coldly.

The first-year looked up at him. The look in his eyes hinted fear. He passed the newspaper to Draco without questioning.

He glanced through the first page. Nothing in particular cached his eye. He turned the page and skimmed its contents. Nothing caught his eye.

Bored with the paper, Draco sneered and thrust the paper back to the first-year, who caught it, startled and spilt pumpkin juice over his shirt.

Across from Draco were Goyle and Crabbe, already grabbing everything in sight and stuffing it into their mouths. Draco watched them for a few moments. Starting to feel nauseous and sickening as he watched them eat, he left the Great Hall. Not noticing that someone was watching him leave...

His next class turned out to be double potions with Gryffindors. Potions were something that he always looked forward to. Snape was his favourite teacher, after all.

Draco walked to the potions class where Snape was waiting for the class. Professor Snape gave a curtly nod to him. Draco only eyed his teacher before taking a seat. He took his potions supplies out of his green bag and placed them on the table.

"Today," began Snape in his sullen voice, "We will be brewing a awakening draught. I'm sure that if made correctly, it'll be very useful when your N.E.W.T.S

"Instructions are written on the board. You will have forty-five minutes, beginning now."

It turned out that Draco was sharing a cauldron with Blaise Zabini. Across the room, Draco spotted Potty and Weasel. He smirked. It was a wonder how they advanced into this class.

Draco turned his attention back to his potion. He carefully added the measured and chopped Shirvelfig into his potion.

The greasy-haired Professor walked up and down the aisles, peering down at the swirling liquid in their cauldrons. Satisfied with the obvious failure of Potter and Weasley's Awakening Draught, Snape swept back to his desk and picked up a stack of paper. "I'm handing back your essays that most of you have acceptably written. However, some of you…" He glanced over at Potter, "have seem to have neglected the key points.

The top paper was circled in various places and a large spiky _T _was written at the top of the essay.

Draco's evil grin got wider. Oh how he loved seeing his nemesis in hot water.

* * *

Draco brushed out of the room as soon as Potions was over. The dungeons were oddly chilly that day; even amidst all the steam that billowed out from the cauldrons. He made his way up to his room and laid his books down on his desk neatly. He gave a little stretch before settling down to do his homework. He would have to, if he wanted a good term this year. 

After an hour, Draco dropped his quill down with a clatter. To his dismay, a few splatters of ink got on his oak table. He muttered a quick cleaning charm and fixed up his problem quickly. He had finished his Potions and History of Magic homework. He looked up at his clock. It was nearing dinner now. He felt his stomach give a small grumble in protest of the lack of food. He barely touched his food at lunch, after seeing Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco stood up and grabbed a clean set of clothes from his wardrobe and headed towards his bathroom that was enclosed in his room. Even thought it was nowhere as large as the prefect's bathroom, it was still okay. There was no way that he would agree to share a bathroom with someone else _again. _After last year? That blubbering Hufflepuff prefect nearly walked into him while he was bathing. _Naked!_

He stepped into the steaming shower. '_A long shower is so great after a long day,' _he thought happily.

Draco, now clean and fresh, walked down to the Great Hall. He stomach seemed to be screaming '_feed me!' _to him.

He didn't notice the heavily uneven steps that were getting louder as they neared him. There was a loud _Smack_ and he felt himself tumble forward. He caught himself before he hit the ground.

Who dared to run into him.

He got up and looked down distastefully at a heap of a black robe and a mass of red tresses.

"No wonder," he mused with a sneer, not bothering to even offer a hand to help her up, "A Weasel, or should I say Weaslette?"

"I'm really, really sorry," she blurted out, her eyes wide as she looked up at the prominent Slytherin that stood before her.

He brushed the dirt off himself haughtily. "I don't have time to associate with people like _you_."

With one last glare, he continued down to the Great Hall, ignoring the burning glare that he could feel on his back.

* * *

Ginny had already lost sight of Harry. A scowl came across her pretty face. She shrugged and headed towards the Great Hall anyways. 

Ginny flopped down at the Gryffindor table, beside Hermione and Ron, who was hunched over on his chair. She busied herself while piling food onto her plate. It was a wonder how she stayed so thin. She felt the eyes of her brother on her.

"Yes?" questioned Ginny innocently as she was cutting her chicken into smaller pieces.

"Your face is red."

"Your point being?" asked Ginny cautiously. He probably was thinking that she just finished snogging Dean, or something like that. Knowing her brother, he'd believe almost anything that people told him about her. It still didn't penetrate through his thick skull that they had broken up over six months ago.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Never mind."

Ginny didn't say anything. She continued eating her food. A sweaty Quidditch player flopped down beside her. Ginny smiled widely. "Hi Harry, just finished Quidditch practice?" she asked pleasantly. Harry nodded but didn't say a word. He loaded his plate high with food – the mound of food even higher than Ginny's.

* * *

On the other side of the Great hall, Draco stared at his food, before stabbing his fork into a slab of meat and cutting it roughly with a knife. 

"Hey Draco," said Blaise with a smile, "You're going to scare people away with the way you antagonize your steak."

Draco glanced up briefly and gave a warning look at his closest friend, but didn't say anything. Beside Blaise, a pretty sixth-year girl was toying with the Blaise's dark hair.

The blonde gave a smirk, Zabini's girlfriend for the week. "Hey Blaise," he acknowledged.

Blaise nodded absently.

"Don't all your petty girlfriends figure out that you're only using them? One new girlfriend after each week, they're bound to notice something? Do you bribe them with your wealth or something?"

Blaise tried to ignore the annoyed look that his girlfriend was giving to Draco. "At least I'm not like you," he said loudly, "What? Can you not find yourself a girl? How come I never see you with someone?"

"Maybe I would rather not waste my breath," he said coolly.

"Right," Blaise answered back in the same tone. He turned his attention back to the sixth year beside him. "Don't mind him, "he said, "He's a little mental in the head, you know what I mean?"

Blaise gave Draco a serene smile then burst out laughing. "Man, do we have to go through this every time?"

Draco ignored the humour in his friend's voice. "I wouldn't have if you didn't start to complain about the way I cut my steak. It's just a slab of meat! It's not like I'm going to _kill_ someone."

Blaise pretended shuddered at Draco's choice of words. "You always have to be all violent. Or act as if you are." He snickered at the last part.

* * *

Draco was back in his prefect room. He opened his closet door. He reached for his secret stash of beer. Not butter beer. This stuff was far stronger than _that_. He opened his drawer and took out his beer opener. He popped the cap off, watching it roll across the floor before stopping a few metres away from him. He didn't bother picking it up, instead he took a long swig of alcohol, feeling it burn down his throat. The pounding in his brain seemed to lessen. He gave a small smile to no one in particular. He loved the affect of alcohol. 

He wasn't afraid that he'd lose his all coherencies. It'd take him a few bottles before he'd get completely drunk and wasted. He quickly drained the bottle of beer. He tossed the empty container into the waste bin.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Draco slowly got up to answer it. The knocking became louder and more ignorant. He sung open the heavy wooden door. Pansy was leaning against the door frame.

"Draco…" greeted Pansy tranquilly. She walked inside the large room, and sniffed the air haughtily. "You've been drinking." it was a statement not a question.

Draco stood up taller, but didn't say anything. He didn't need someone to be on his back all the time. She didn't need to be afraid that he was going to get drunk. He wasn't planning on to.

A large regal brown eagle owl flew into his room through his open window. The Malfoy crest was stamped on the envelope; sealing it. Pansy eyed the paper.

"I'll leave now then." She gave him a knowing look and left the room with the silent _click _of the door.

Even as much as he hated the pug-faced witch, he was thankful that she never questioned him about his family.

Draco got up and took is letter from his owl. The fireplace was already lit. He threw the letter in, not bothering to even read it. He stared at it blankly as the flames licked the paper, extinguishing it into ash.

He lay down on his bed and slumbered into a dreamless sleep, as usual.

* * *

There was a few loud taps on his window. Draco rolled over on his bed and opened on eye groggily. His owl was fluttering outside. Draco swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped his feet into his forest green slippers. He dragged himself over to the other side of the room, where his large owl was impatiently waiting. He swung opened the window, and a large gust of wind blew in. Draco yawned loudly and shut it quickly. 

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't quite get enough sleep last night. Not that it mattered much. He grabbed his black school robes and walked into his small bathroom. He adjusted the shower taps, and watched the water powerfully spray out, emitting steam. The touch of the warm water was like heaven. Not that he would ever want land in _that _place after his life was through.

Half-an-hour later, after he had finished breakfast, Draco shuffled his feet to towards the Transfiguration classroom. He was unusually early today. What could be worse than having Transfiguration first thing in the morning? Draco groaned inwardly and sneered at a second year that walked by nervously.

Soon enough, he arrived. He scanned the classroom and found a seat far east of the classroom by the windows and sat down. Class had not started yet; the chatter and laughter of the other students surrounded him. Draco could faintly hear the heels of his Professor walking towards the classroom. The chatter began to slowly die down. He breathed in the perfume of the witch that sat down beside him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Again, this chapter is revised! (I know, I know. I revise chapters a lot, but it's usually for the better, right? I'm trying to make Draco less out-of-character. Isn't it mean when I say that? I'm going to _make _him. Muahaha. 

Oh, in case you're wondering, this story has been renamed to Ambivalent (as you can probably see.)!


	2. Chapter two

Ambivalent  
Chapter two  
By cocoa-latte..  
.  
.  
.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter two.

Malfoy glanced up at the same person who ran into him earlier that day. He gave her a sneer before sweeping up his textbook, quill, and expensive parchment up into his arms. He wasn't going to sit next to some mudblood-lover.

Malfoy glanced up and to his disgust, he faced the same person who had ran straight into him earlier on the same day. He gave her a sneer that sent shivers down her spine. He picked up his textbook, quill, and expensive parchment up into his arms. He wasn't going to sit next to some mudblood-lover.

There was the ringing of the bells that chimed in the background. _Ring Ring Ring. _

'_Shit, class has already started.'_

"Going somewhere, Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy didn't need to turn around to identify the sharp voice of his teacher.

"No Professor," he said harshly, before dropping his books back down on the table, satisfied as it clattered rather loudly.

"Good to hear," said Professor McGonagall, ignoring the tone of his voice. Her clear bitter voice rang throughout the classroom. "Kindly take your seat, the bell has rung," she instructed, "Please flip to page sixty-two in your textbook." There was a fluttering of turning pages. "Today, we'll be lear—"

Draco scoffed and tuned out. He hated this class. Not because he wasn't smart enough or anything, because he was forced. Forced to take Transfiguration by his father, of course.

Draco scoffed and tuned her voice out. He hated this class. It would have to be one of the near bottom on his list. Then again, it couldn't get any worse than History of Magic with that dead ghost. He was only forced to take it by his mother. It was what his deceased fucked-up father would want anyway.

Again, the strict professor interjected his thoughts, "Now, your next task will be to kindly pair up with whoever is sharing your bench with you and transfigure your partner into the animal of your choice. Kindly remember that you will be tested on this next Monday."

Again, the strict professor interjected his reverie. "Now, you next task will be to pair up with whoever is sharing you bench. You may transfigure your partner into the animal of you choice. You will be reminded that this only includes no animals bigger than two metres. We wouldn't want to destroy the classroom, would we?"

There was snickering throughout the classroom. Oh no, more than anything, it would be nice to destroy the classroom.

The tall witch looked down at them sternly. "Remember, you will be tested on this on Monday. Be prepared or fail."

They shut up almost instantly.

Ginny turned around to face Malfoy. She gave him a scornful face. She hated herself for coming in late. If only she was a few minutes earlier, she would have been able to get a good seat. Instead… Of all people, she was working with a _Malfoy, _for crying out loud! "Let's just get this quickly over with," she told him moodily.

Draco smirked when he noticed the way she was eyeing him. He knew he was handsome, no need for a _Weasley _to tell him that. "If that's what you want," he told her with a noticeable drawl in his voice.

Ginny gave him a glare. "I'll go first, ferret boy," she hissed at him.

Draco, amused at her spunky attitude, "graciously" allowed her to. He sat still on his chair, and watch the Weasley take out her wand. Her brown eyes glanced over at him wickedly.

A wave of her long cherry wand and crack; Malfoy the ferret was born again. Ginny stifled a snort. The ferret's eye hardened, giving her a definite scowl. "Suits you right, bouncing ferret" she told him nonchalantly, swishing her red hair over her shoulder. After a swish of her wand, yet another crack was heard. He looked down at himself, good, he was back to normal.

Draco stood up straight, straightening out his back. He couldn't utter how frustrated he was. He vowed in his fourth year that that'd be the _last _time he would be seen as a _ferret. _He hated that stupid Mad-eye-Moody impostor.

"_Bitch," said Draco, swearing _under his breath

"I'm not deaf," she whispered to him, her eyes glinting.

Draco ignored her. "My turn, I presume?" he asked, fingering his wand delicately.

"I suppose…" she told him uncertainly, her eyes suspicious. He would surely get revenge. '_Not a weasel, not a weasel, please!' _screamed the voice in Ginny's head.

Draco flashed Ginny a rather evil smirk. A loud crack was followed by a swish of his wand. Ginny looked down at her, out so she tried. Everything looked so... big. She started to put two in two together. No, she wasn't a Weasel. Well, that was unpredictable.

"Mudblood-loving ant."

She was an ant.

He leaned closer to her and whispered, his voice dripping with venom, "Now, this time, you're even lower than a Weasel. This time, you're an ant. That's nearly last on the food chain, isn't it?" There was a definitely a malicious look in his cold grey eyes.

Draco lazily transfigured her back. He didn't want to cause anything big. He pocketed his wand deep into his black robes.

Ginny gave him a look of hatred.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Malfoy," spat Weasley, as she too, pocketed his own wand.

"Games?" he questioned, his tone icy. Class was dismissed; the chiming of the bells rung, echoing the room hauntingly, yet Ginny and Draco remained rooted. Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I don't think I started this. It was _you _who transfigured me into a ferret in the first place." he spat when he said the word "ferret."

"Just sod off," she hissed as she gathered his belongings and swiftly left the room.

"Hurry up Mr. Malfoy, you best get going," instructed Professor McGonagall from across the narrow classroom.

* * *

Ginny quickly left the classroom. Her heels clacked as she walked back to the common room, pleased that the long day had finally ended. She reached the portrait of an extremely fat lady in a big pink dress.

The fat lady looked down surveyed her. "Password?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"Mimbulus," Ginny muttered. The portrait swung open, revealing a large room filled with laughing people. Ginny's eyes flickered towards the fireplace. A roaring fire was in place. The common room sure was warm. "Ginny!" gasped Lavender.

Ginny gave her a wide smile. "Hey, how are you?" she questioned her happily. She hadn't seen Lavender since last year, before the summer break. Lavender looked positively glowing. Ginny hadn't failed to notice her pink cheeks.

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy?" Lavender squealed excitedly. "He's so damn hot," she muttered dreamily, dozing off into space.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Hot? I don't think so Lavender."

Lavender's reverie snapped. "Have you even seen him?" she asked, annoyed at the fact that Ginny was disagreeing with who she thought was the hottest guy on earth.

"Yes, I have actually," she told her haughtily. "I have transfiguration with him. I have to freaking sit beside him," she hissed. "Stupid git," she muttered, so Lavender couldn't hear her diss towards the young Malfoy.

"Ohmigosh, Ginny! You're so lucky, I envy you so much!" Lavender cried out. "I'm not in advanced potions. Damn it, I should have worked harder last year," she sighed.

"You shouldn't envy me Laven-" Ginny was cut short. There was a tap on her back.

"Gin, can you tell Hermione that I have detention, so our date will be cancelled?" asked Ron quickly. He looked down at her and hastily added. "Please?"

"Why Ronald, I never knew you two were going out!" exclaimed Ginny slyly. She knew, of course she knew, everyone knew. It was just an unspoken fact.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny! Just tell her okay?" he looked at her desperately.

"Detention with Snape again?" laughed Ginny. She knew her brother well.

"Yah," grumbled Ron, sounding almost bored with her guess.

Ginny glanced sideways, her eyes landed on the big antique clock that hung on the wall. "You better hurry if you don't wanna be late, Ron," she told him wickedly. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Ron then also glanced at the clock. "Blimey, you're right Gin! I better go now," Ron scurried out of the room, fearing of being late for detention with Snape.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief. He was finally gone. "Ginny, truth or dare?" called Parvati from across the common room. "Sure." Ginny called back and got up from the regal couch and made her way across the busy and loud common room. She never really enjoyed the game truth or dare, but it _was_ the first day of school. She could lighten up a little.

She sat down in the circle of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs on the carpeted floor. She glanced over at her friend, Ali who was mixing some butterbeer with some vodka. Ali glanced up, feeling Ginny's eyes on her drink. "Just to make it a little stronger," explained Ali. "Would you like some?" she questioned Ginny innocently, whose eyes were wider than usual.

"Um… no thanks Ali. I'm fine," she told her truthfully.

Ali shrugged, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Okay, so who goes first?" asked Parvati excitedly.

"I'll go first. Dare," volunteered Ginny's ex-boyfriend Michael.

Ginny glanced over at him nonchalantly. He was good-looking, but not the most caring person in the world. She could still vividly remember the day he dumped her. Her eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Okay," shrugged Parvati. "This one's kinda gross really." Michael eyed her beadily. Parvati turned around and grabbed some packets of condiments such as ketchup, pepper, mustard, soy sauce, and wasabi off the table. "Can someone get me a small bowl and a spoon?" she queried.

Someone handed her one. Ginny grinned wickedly as she watched Parvati open the packets of sauces. She squirted the ketchup out onto the bowl. They watched her go through each packet; she then got a spoon and mixed it together. Ginny was very satisfied at the amount of wasabi put in. He deserved it.

Michael watched as the bowl of… crap was placed in front of him. It turned out to be a dark brown colour. Michael leaned forward towards the bowl. He caught a small waft of the ingredients. Smelt rather crappy to him.

"Eat up," laughed Ginny as she watched Michael stuff a large amount of the mixture into his mouth. His eyes shot wide open as he spat the stuff out. Little bits of brown liquid splattered over the floor.

He looked thoroughly disgusted. He again lifted the spoon gingerly and stuffed it in his mouth, again. This time, however, he managed to swallow it whole. "Can someone get me a glass of water?" he croaked.

He froze at all the laughing directed towards him. He flushed red and looked down.

'_Serves him right,' _thought a nasty voice in Ginny's mind. "So… who's next?" asked Ginny brightly.

"You should go," suggested Ali, her words slur. '_She should control her drinking,' _thought Ginny.

Ginny looked up, aware that everyone was watching her, "Um… truth I suppose."

"Truth is no fun," said Dean.

"I have a good one! Okay, do you like Draco Malfoy or at least think he's hot?" asked Lavender eagerly.

"No!" exclaimed Ginny quickly. Maybe she answered that one a little too quickly. Ginny pursed her lips together as she watched the large clock that hung on the wall absently.

Lavender nodded slightly to the others who were smirking at her. "That definitely is a lie."

"Is not!" she exclaimed loudly, her heart racing with lies. "I do not like him! He's such an ass to everyone and I! You guys of all people should know that!" She looked around exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so," said Lavender, her tone bored. "You do think he's hot, right?"

"No!" she bursted out.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her; well all the females did, anyway. "Not hot? Someone echoed.

"Just give her a dare instead. She's obviously not telling the truth, anyway," a voice she couldn't figure out said.

"What?" cried out Ginny, "It was the truth!"

"Denial," someone whispered, and then laughed.

"No!" she said in dismay. Why wouldn't they believe her? '_Maybe because it is a lie. 'Cause you do like how he looks, don't you, Ginny?' _asked the voice in her head mischievously.

'_No, I don't! I would never like someone like him!_' Ginny argued back to the voice in her head furiously.

"Everyone likes Draco. He's only the… oh the hottest guy in school."

"Well, I'm different than everyone else!" she told them, frustrated.

"I dare you to kiss him," Ali said clearly as she took another sip of her alcoholic drink. All that booze must have really gone to her head.

"No, you're drunk! You can't give me a dare when you're drunk, you don't even know what you're talking about. I can't kiss a stranger, if Ron finds out, oh he better not find out. Anyway, I don't even _know _him! And that fact that our families are enemies! Do you know what they would say if I, you know, kiss him!" she told them, her voice even sounded shrill to her ears.

"The better the reason to snog him then," laughed Seamus, "Come on, it's a dare! It's no fun if you don't follow the sport of the dare. Even though it's slightly…" his voice faded.

"I asked for _truth,_" she hissed.

"Well you obviously didn't tell the truth, so we're giving you a dare!"

"I _did _tell the truth! I _don't _like him!"

Seamus sighed, "Just do it. There's no point going through all this."

"Fine," she spat.

She wasn't really going to.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and a huge thanks to those who reviewed! Also, thanks to my beta, evil-mittens! 


	3. Chapter three

Ambivalent  
Chapter three  
By cocoa-latte  
.  
.  
.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Ginny woke up as a bright ray of sunshine landed on her face. The red head girl turned sideways and squinted. She didn't want to get up. Not after yesterday night's events. She turned over on her soft feather mattress and slowly got up with a sigh. She pulled the royal red and gold curtains open around her bed, and was immediately blinded by all the sunlight that flooded the room.

Ginny cautiously looked around the room. She was the first to wake today. It was unlikely that she was first; considering what a heavy sleeper she was. Ginny walked to the bathroom she shared with the others and began to brush her teeth rigorously. She finally decided. She wouldn't do the dare.

Ginny could hear footsteps padding on the hard floor. She turned around to see Ali walk in.

"Morning," Ali called sleepily, "I feel kinda sick at the moment."

"Good morning Ali," she called, ignoring her last part of her comment. It was obvious that Ali had way too much to drink last night.

"What class do you have first?" she began jovially.

Ali's hand was on her head. "I don't remember," she groaned, "Let me check my timetable."

Ginny watched Ali retrieve her schedule for a few moments before shaking her head in slight disappointment.

"Oh!" the usual perky brunette exclaimed, "I have Care of Magical Creatures for the morning; then potions in the afternoon."

"Really? Me too!" Ginny said happily, "I wanted to get into Advanced Potions, but I didn't make it. You know Professor Snape." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Snape annoys me. He picked on me so much last year. Just because I answered _one _freaking question wrong on the first day of school. How could I have possibly remembered all the insane details of one small insignificant potion that I made in Potions _three _years back?" Ali seethed, "Like, honestly, he has some serious problems. Not everyone is a potions master. I don't even know why I'm taking it again this year. Well, my mom wants me to; so I suppose that's the only sole reason."

Ginny nodded anxiously, "Well, I'm going to go down to the great hall and grab some breakfast now."

"Oh, okay. See you in Care of Magical Creatures!" she called.

"Bye." Ginny gave a smile as she combed the brush through her red hair one last time. She placed her belongings back into her trunk and headed down the stairs to the common room. Ginny took a deep breath of the common room. She absolutely loved the smell of firewood and ashes.

She stepped out of the portrait of the fat lady. The halls were unusually empty. '_Well, it is pretty early, after all,' _Ginny thought mechanically. Her reverie was suddenly broken.

"What do we have here, Weasley?" a voice drawled.

She stopped short and took a quick sharp breath and composed herself. "Look Malfoy," she began, "let's not start." She spun around to face him.

He stayed silent.

She wouldn't kiss him. She wouldn't let the dare get to her. She already decided that she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't. Ginny looked up at him. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No," he sputtered, "I'm going to the great hall for breakfast. Now if you kindly step aside, it would make thing much easier."

Ginny stepped sideways, her eyes never leaving his. '_God, he's hot! Not to mention arrogant."_

Draco gave Ginny once last lingering glance and a smirk before sweeping his cloak around him and stalked off to the great hall. '_Stupid mudblood loving bitch_,' the grey-eyed man thought.

Ginny sighed. Those icy grey eyes of his and those unusually soft hands… Ginny took a sharp breath, pushing the thoughts out of her head. She would not tolerate thoughts like these for Malfoy. It didn't matter how good he looked. Ginny toke a few more deep breaths before heading down to the Great Hall, following the footsteps of a suspicious blond.

Ginny walked into the large "enclosed" room, and glanced around apprehensively. There wasn't a terribly large amount of Gryffindors at the table. However, she wasn't surprise. It wasn't unusual, considering how early in the morning it was, and considering how drunk numerous of them were last night. She would have expected a hangover from a good lot of them.

Ginny noted that the infamous dream team weren't present at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny walked guardedly to the never-ceasing table and sat down beside a tall seventh-year who she didn't know. He was just as tall sitting down, as she was standing. She gave a small sigh before helping herself to some scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice.

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled. A rather sexy voice, she'd have to admit.

"What do you want, Mal-ferret?" she spat, not bothering to turn around to face him. She continued eating her breakfast.

"I see that Potty, the other Weasel, and Mudblood aren't here." Draco gave a smirk. "What's the matter with them? Did Weasel get his head stuck in the loo? I'm not surprised if his head didn't come out. But then again, Potty's wouldn't have either. His head's big that it would get stuck in any hole"

Assuming that 'Weasel' was Ron, she got up to face him, and seized the collar of his green and silver wool sweater and pulled his face close to hers. "_Don't _insult my family," she said harshly, clutching Draco's collar tight.

She let go of him.

Malfoy's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Look, I don't need you to filth my clothes. In case you haven't noticed. These are new, and yes, you might be thinking that yours are new as well, but they really can't be compared to the quality of mine. Knowing you, and your family, I wouldn't be too surprised."

"You're still insulting my family, Malfoy," Ginny said with false cheerfulness, "So tell me, since you're _so smart_. What happens next?"

Draco snorted. "You attempt to hit me, but horribly fail. I do master in—"

Before waiting for Draco to finish the rest of his sentence, Ginny raised her hand a made a stab to slap Draco's face.

Draco looked up at her in surprise before catching her wrist midway.

He clutched her smooth hands tight. "As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me: I do master in the arts of fighting, as you can probably see.

She pulled her hand away from the tall man that stood before her, forcefully. "Leave me alone," she hissed, her usually warm brown eyes were flashing harshly.

"No need to get upset, Weasel."

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Mal-ferret?"

"Me? Have a problem?" he crossed his arms. "So, you think it's okay if you call me "Mal-ferret," and I can't call you "Weasel?"

"Obviously," she spat at him, "It wasn't me who started this whole name-calling thing first." She looked at him harshly.

Draco gave a small shrug. "Well, it's not like I thought that you'd get it. After all, you're just a Weasley." He turned his back on the petite redhead and walked away with a smirk hidden from her. There really was nothing better than annoying a Weasley.

Ginny dug her nails into her skin. She had never met such an aggravating ass as bad as Malfoy. She reckoned that he was only doing this because of her brother; her stupid brother.

Ginny flopped back down onto the long wooden bench moodily and stabbed her fork into her scramble eggs and stuffed a mouthful into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds before swallowing. She had Care of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning, then followed by Potions (ulgh) in the afternoon, and then Divination in the evening.

She saw a flurry of bright red hair sit down beside her. She noted that Hermione and Harry weren't there. "Morning Ron," she said absently. She looked up at her brother. He looked unusually tired and ragged this morning. "You look rather tired."

Ron groaned and rubbed his temples. "I have a History of Magic exam today. I stayed up pretty late studying it in my room last night and that was _after _my detention with Snape."

'_Good,' _Ginny thought, '_He probably hasn't heard about my dare to kiss… Malfoy._'

"Oh, I hope you do well, then," she said casually, "So, where's Hermione and Harry?"

"I reckon that Harry's going to skip breakfast to cram for the exam. I'll bring some toast and sausages for him later. And, I'll bet you almost anything that Hermione's is in the library." Ron laughed. "You're up pretty early today. Did something come up?" he asked with concern.

"Nah," she lied easily, "Ali's alarm clock woke me up, and I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Well, yeah, Ali probably needs a pretty loud alarm clock to wake her up."

Ginny lied again. "She didn't even wake up. I had to shut off her alarm clock, and then wake her up myself."

"She's kind of odd," Ron muttered.

"I know," Ginny said pleasantly with a nod, "She's really nice though."

Ginny drank the rest of her chilled pumpkin juice before abruptly standing up. "I better get going now." She didn't want stick around with Ron any longer. "Bye," she called.

"G'bye."

Ginny walked out the great hall and pushed the front doors of the school open. She felt the breeze blow past her as she began to walk briskly towards the willow tree by the lake. She didn't have much time to enjoy nature. Her first class would be starting in thirty minutes.

Ginny walked down the rather steep hill, and watched her stout shadow. Her Hogwarts robes billowed in the wind with her every step. Ginny gave a small smile. She loved coming to her willow tree in the morning. The area was empty, and she was often the only one there.

A few minutes later, Ginny slowed down her pace as she reached the tree. She ran her fingers through her hair, helping to untangle the mess the wind had made. Ginny sat down in the shade and fingered a blade of grass.

Ginny paused as a shadow fell over her.

"What do we have here?" a voice drawled.

Ginny seethed. '_Malfoy," _she thought malevolently. "What do you want again?" she asked, her tone bored.

"You sure are polite," Draco said, giving the redhead a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I appreciate the sarcasm."

"Thanks, you too," Draco parroted in the same tone.

"Anyway," Ginny began; her tone slightly more pleasant, "What was it you wanted?"

"Why do you always assume that I want something? I might not have wanted anything at all from you."

Ginny could feel her blood begin to boil. "Look, it was you who started this stupid conversation, not me."

The tall blonde gave a shrug, and couldn't help but noticed how her hair luscious red hair fell down her back.

Ginny stood up abruptly and swept her robes together. "Well, if you don't want anything, I'll be going now. Unlike you, I actually care about attending my classes."

As Ginny speed walked up the massive hill, she tried to ignore how she could feel Draco's cold eyes on her back.

Ginny hurried back to Gryffindor tower to pick up her books for her first class; Care of Magical Creatures. She skidded to a stop when she reached the infamous portrait of the fat lady in pink. "Balderdash," she said the password quickly, before the fat lady even asked.

She hurried up the stairs and picked up one of the books that were strewn all over her night table. '_Shit, where did I leave my good quill?' _She sighed. She didn't have time to find it; she would have to borrow it from someone else.

Ginny glanced offhandedly at the large clock that hung on the wall. '_Bloody hell,' _thought Ginny grimly. She only had four minutes to get down to Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid's cabin wasn't exactly the nearest class either.

She rushed out the portrait and walked briskly to her next class. The hallways were unusually empty, save for the Slytherins. She figured that most students have already arrived in their first class. '_Shit, I'm going to be late. First class of the day too.'_

She hurried out the great wooden front doors, and hurried down the slippery slope. Again, she glanced at her watch. One minute left. '_Now, I'm being paranoid,' _Ginny thought, with a small grin on her face.

She arrived to the small crowded area that was Hagrid's cabin, just on the time. She could hear the bells distantly ring from the school.

Ginny swept up her robes and sat down on a garden bench, beside a Hufflepuff, who she wasn't to familiar with.

"Mornin'," the tall half-giant called merrily to the class.

"Good morning," the class chimed back dully.

Ginny, who wasn't paying too much attention to the class, threw her head back, and looked up at the clear sky. She didn't realize exactly what she was thinking, until her thoughts wandered over to a certain blonde man, and she was already certain that she felt a certain chemistry between the two of them. Neither she nor he would ever admit it, or anything.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, and a bigger thanks to people who reviewed! I'm really sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be finished! I'm trying to alternate each story that I update, so I'll update this one again, after I finish writing the next chapter for my other story. I'm also working on a side story, which I haven't posted yet, so I'm sorry if it kind of seems like this story is my third priority. It's not, I promise! Scratch that, I don't promise. I'll try though, _that _I can promise! A big thanks to my beta: _evil-mittens_! 


End file.
